Arcadian Empire
The Arcadian Empire is a country in the Cybernations universe located in Milan, Italy according to CN Maps. The Arcadian Empire has many bordering states and some nations are located inside the Empire. The Empire has only been recently created, after citizens from the Darkreigner Empire split up after the government broke down. The Capital, Arcadia, has become an important symbol of all Arcadians in unity and hope. Today, the Empire is a Democracy, and a relatively new nation that has a small population of about 6,500 people. From its beginnings, it has been a permanent member of the Legion, like the predecessor Darkreigner. Etymology The origin of the term "Arcadia" and "Arcadian" is open to debate from scientists in the Empire and around the world. The Arcadian Empire's government however, attributes "Arcadia" coming from one of the Emperors of Darkreigner, Arkodion. However, scientists reject this claim and say the word "Arcadia" comes from Arkamio and diona. This would mean that the word Arcadia would mean "Imperial Land." History The Arcadian Empire was formed officially on July 8, 2007. However, the state had existed since January but was not recognised officially. The Arcadian Empire's citizens are mostly all from Darkreigner, a previous Empire where Emperor Power, the current Emperor has relations with (Emperor Kaisor of Darkreigner is Emperor Power's brother.) On July 9, one day after being recognised officially, the Arcadian Empire joined the Alliance Legion as per law in the 3rd Constitution of the Arcadian Empire. During July 9 and 11, 2007, the Arcadian Empire fought the 3 Day War with HoratioLand, a nation allied with Blackwave, which is a White Alliance, according to the Arcadian Intelligence Agency. In total, 54 Arcadians lost their lives in 5 battles while killing 51. After the 3 Day War, the Arcadian Empire resumed peacefully and grew. On July 17, the Arcadian Empire reached 1000 citizens and just ten days later, 2000 citizens. Two days before, the Arcadian Empire built a harbour in Sophinum handling all trades. Just seven days later, on August 1, the Empire built the "Stadio Imperator" or the Stadium of the Emperor. August 3 was again a big celebration for the Empire, as they reached both 3000 citizens and 5000 supporters. Five days later, the Empire celebrated one month of being the Arcadian Empire. However, celebrations could not be celebrated as the Arcadian Empire officially went to peace mode to protect itself from Valhalla and the Legion's enemies over a spying scandal. During the war, the Arcadian Imperial Bank was also established. The Arcadian Empire finally went out of peace mode on August 19. Government The 2007 Constitution of the Arcadian Empire established the Imperial Government, consisting of the Emperor (which is only a name for looks, as the correct title at this time is 'President') and/or the Empress (First Lady.) The Emperor/Empress heads the Senate, the Imperial Judiciary, the Imperial Cabinet and the Imperial Army. On July 16, 2007, Emperor Power passed a law that if a government change is needed, a vote will choose the government if the current government is unsuitable for the Empire. However, according to the Constitution, if a government change has ocurred, the current Emperor will still be the head of state. On July 26, 2007, the Government passed the Women's Rights Act 2007 that gave women more rights in government and gave them equality with men rights-wise. Foreign Relations The Arcadian Empire currently is in the Purple Team and is allied with the Legion. The Arcadian Empire fully supports any Legion activity after the passing of the Legion Loyalty Law or L3. The Arcadian Empire is also part of a Legion Trading Guild led by Raziel. Military Article 5 of the Arcadian Constitution says: "The Arcadian Empire rejects war as an instrument of aggression against the freedoms of others peoples and as a means for settling international controversies; it agrees, on conditions of equality with other states, to the limitations of sovereignty necessary for an order that ensures peace and justice among Nations; it promotes and encourages international organizations having such ends in view." In Article 10, it says: "The Arcadian Military Forces are under the supervision of the Legion. The Emperor or Empress has no power to declare war and/or use any Arcadian Military Forces unless given permission by the Legion first." The Arcadian Military Forces (AMF) is currently only 2 sections, the Army (which includes tanks) and the Air Force which is currently under construction and due to be operating its first aircraft by the end of the month. Arcadian Champions League (of Football) The most popular sport in the Arcadian Empire is football. The average for games played in the ACL is at 733 for the group stages and 1582 for the cup. The highest ever attendance for a football match was 3782 for the final of the League Cup. An interesting fact about the ACL is that the teams are split into two groups. The first group will have all home games for the first half of the season, the second group will play all its home games in the second half of the season. The league now has 10 teams after Sophinum, Hepburn and Jaksonian Alps were added for the August 2007 season. The top 4 in the league competition battle for the League Cup, the domestic Cup competition. At the completion, if the League Cup and the Champions League winners are not the same, there will be a match to determine the Arcadian Champion. The Arcadian Champion then will represent the Empire in any international club football tournaments. For the September 2007 season, four new teams are to be added: Courtenae, Alps United, Torrentina and Internazionale. The ACL also say they are considering a further two be added, but the two proposed new teams Mylan Peninsula and Aspatria United are still trying to complete the 22 player squad and still finding a home venue. It is also planned that another league will be added, either to be named the Arcadian Premier League or Arcadian Series A (or A-Series.) Champions League and League Cup winners. Current Half-Season August 2007 table, with yellow representing Home-away playoff for Fourth Spot to the League Cup and green representing teams qualified for League Cup and red repesenting last place. The regular season is one month long, and all games were played in the Arcadian Football Park. The First Season however was fitted to be able to be played in July entirely. The Second Season is to be played in August and etc. League Cup A '*' indicates Penalty Shootout Score